The Nativity Story (WildeHopps Style)
PrinceBalto's spoof of 2006's The Nativity Story. Cast *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Mary *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joseph *infant Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as infant Jesus *Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Elizabeth *Threarah (Watership Down) as Zechariah *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Herod the Great *Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Herod Antipas *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Herod's guard *Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) as Anna *Stu Hopps (Zootopia) as Joachim *Balto (Balto trilogy) as the angel Gabriel *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Gaspar *Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1967) as Melchior *Rufus (The Rescuers) as Balthazar *Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as the old man *Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) as the thief *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as the storyteller woman *Eve (Alpha and Omega) as the seer woman *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Herod's construction foreman *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as the man trying to pay his taxes *Princess (Krypto the Superdog) as the girl taken by Herod's soliders *Doug (Zootopia) as Herod's tax collector *Various animal kids as the children *Various animal protagonists as the shepherds *Various animal parents as the grieving parents *Various animal villains as Herod's soliders Scenes *Scene 1- Main Titles/The Prophecy/Shere Khan's Massacre of the Innocents *Scene 2- A Vision/A Message For Threarah *Scene 3- Judy of Nazareth *Scene 4- Shere Khan's collection *Scene 5- The Prophecy *Scene 6- Marriage To Nick *Scene 7- Balto's Message/A Child through the Holy Spirit *Scene 8- Judy visits Mother Rabbit *Scene 9-The birth of Threarah and Mother Rabbit's son *Scene 10- Mufasa, Bagheera and Rufus' Journey *Scene 11- Judy returns Home *Scene 12- Nick's dream *Scene 13- Shere Khan's Order/The Census *Scene 14- To Bethlehem *Scene 15- The perilous journey *Scene 16- The Holy City *Scene 17- Shere Khan and the wise animals *Scene 18- Finding Shelter *Scene 19- The Newborn King *Scene 20- Three Gifts/Gold, frankincense and myrrh *Scene 21- Escape to Egypt *Scene 22- End Credits Cast Gallery Judy smiling.jpg|Judy Hopps as Mary Handsome Nick.PNG|Nick Wilde as Joseph baby tod play.JPG|baby Tod as infant Jesus Mother Rabbit.JPG|Mother Rabbit as Elizabeth Threarah.jpg|Threarah as Zechariah Shere Khan evil smile.PNG|Shere Khan as Herod the Great TIger Claw pic.jpg|Tiger Claw as Herod Antipas Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda 1023.jpg|Tai Lung as Herod's guard Bonnie Hopps.PNG|Bonnie Hopps as Anna Stu Hopps.PNG|Stu Hopps as Joachim Happy Balto 2.JPG|Balto as the angel Gabriel Mufasa_Smile.JPG|Mufasa as Gaspar Bagheera in the jungle.JPG|Bagheera as Melchior Rufus Rescuers155.jpg|Rufus as Balthazar Nava the wise old wolf.PNG|Nava as the old man Duke Zootopia.jpg|Duke Weaselton as the thief Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as the storyteller woman EVEI.jpg|Eve as the seer woman RabbitWTP.png|Rabbit as Herod's construction foreman Thomas2.JPG|Thomas O'Malley as the man trying to pay his taxes Princess.JPG|Princess as the girl taken by Herod's soliders DougInLab.png|Doug as Herod's tax collector Category:The Nativity Story Category:The Nativity Story (WildeHopps Style) Category:Biblical film spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Shere Khan is the villain Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Live action film spoofs Category:New Line Entertainment spoofs